Twissfle
by Pondsand11forever
Summary: A smutty story of a Clara, 12 and Missy three-way, but with a plot.
1. Chapter 1

Clara sat in the café on a Wednesday, the same café where the Doctor and her had parted ways for a while. The TARDIS materialised outside, and she left and got in.

"Fancy a ride love?" The Doctor asked Clara with a smile in an attempt at a Cockney accent.

"Nobody says that anymore. Where are we going this time?"

"Well, we can go to 20's Yorkshire or to Space Florida 2.0, you can pick."

"What's different about Space Florida 2? Space Florida was boring and over crowded. Plus the sand was weird." Clara made a tiny grimace.

"New Space Florida has rides and free drinks." The Doctor quoted from a colourful brochure.

"Ugh. Just like Blackpool. Except the free drink bit."

"Ok, I was saving this for later, but there's a spaceship hurtling toward a black hole and we can stop it." The Doctor smiled widely. "Enough adventure for you?"

"Plenty." Clara had an excited look on her face like she hadn't had in a while.

The TARDIS materialises on board the Starship I.S.S. Melbourne, and the Doctor and Clara exit onto the bridge.

"Who are you, this is a secure area!" A man that appeared to be the captain shouted.

"John Smith, Intergalactic Union, this is my assistant Clara." The Doctor said as he flipped out his psychic paper for the captain to see.

"Ah, is there anything you can do Mr. Smith?" The captain replied, looking very relieved despite the bad situation.

"Your plasma drive system is failed right?" The Doctor assured.

"Yes, we were hit by an unknown craft earlier and it went out. What can you do?"

The sonic shades start shorting out. "I'll be back in a minute, keep the engines shut off."

The Doctor runs to the TARDIS console to get a new screwdriver, he didn't like the shades much because of they were really impractical for general use.

"Doctor!" Missy moans.

The Doctor turns around to see Missy sitting on the console with the sonic screwdriver in her vagina.

"Missy what the hell are you doing with that?" The Doctor grimaces.

"I'm just… having a bit of… fun." She gasps in between moans. "Do you want to help me?"

"No! Give me my screwdriver!" He replies while covering his eyes.

"Come and… take it from me… then." She gasps, smiling naughtily.

The Doctor walks up to Missy to get his screwdriver and she pulls him in for a deep, passionate kiss. She puts his hand on the screwdriver and starts moving it, pleasuring her with every movement.

This is enough to make the Doctor horny, and he starts stripping and enters Missy,holding the screwdriver on her clit while slowing plunging his hard phallus into her clean, shaved pussy.

Clara decides to check on the Doctor, worried about how long he's been gone. As she walks into the TARDIS, she finds it dark and quiet. She hears soft moans snd turns around to see her best friend and his worst enemy making love.

Missy sees Clara first. "Want to join us?"

"Yeah. Of course I do!" Clara laughs as she strips.

Missy goes down on her, licking long and slow, eliciting whimpers and moans from every little flick of Missy's tongue.

The Doctor enters Clara, doing something he'd dreamed of for a long time. He goes slow, caressing his impossible girl's face as he moves in and out of her. He slowly rubs her perky breasts, gently rubbing her nipples between his fingers.

Clara gets up and goes on all fours, wanting more from The Doctor in a primal way. He enters her and tugs her hair gently, while Missy kisses her passionately and plays with her perfect tits.

He comes inside Clara and enters Missy again, much to Clara's surprise, as Time Lords don't have to wait in between orgasms like human men. As Missy's perfect mature pussy is pleasured by the Doctor, Clara sucks on Missy's nipples, making them hard as rocks and along with the Doctor's hard cock, eliciting a very long moan from the Time Lady.

The TARDIS jumps. "Doctor the ship is still heading toward the black hole!" Clara shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A/N If you don't have anything nice to say don't say it, I've been getting a lot of hate on this fic in the reviews and they don't bother me.

Clara and the Doctor fumbled into their clothes and hurried onto the bridge, while Missy stayed behind.

The ship was now only about a hundred miles away from the black hole, and the ship was still failing. "I've got to get down there, somethings blocking the plasma drive." The Doctor runs to the maintenance door, with Clara close behind him.

He whips out the sonic and scans for the plasma drive. "The sonic is malfunctioning, I think it got a little too wet."

"Oh, really?" Clara says sarcastically and then winks, searching through the engine bay for the plasma drive.

"Here, Clara!" The Doctor shouts as he finds the plasma drive. He sonics it open with a bit of difficulty then climbs in.

"Did you find anything? Like maybe a giant button that says 'Plasma drive on slash off' or something like that?" Clara says as she sticks her head in the door.

"Ah, here… it… no, no, no! Missy what have you done!" The Doctor shouts as he sees the Ionic column TARDIS that she uses.

Missy appears using her vortex manipulator. "What better way to kill a man than to have sex with him and his girlfriend just before flinging him into a black hole?"

The Doctor fiddles with the screwdriver and points it at Missy's vortex manipulator. "You move your TARDIS now, or I'll throw you into the black hole before you have a chance to even enter in coordinates on your vortex manipulator, don't think I won't do it."

"Fine." Missy replies, mock irritated as she enters her TARDIS and it dematerializes.

"You were quite good back there." Clara tells the Doctor as they walk out of the maintenance hatch and toward the bridge. "You mean in the TARDIS?" He winks at her.

They walk onto the bridge to the applause of the entire crew, and they get in the TARDIS and leave.

The TARDIS materializes at Coal Hill School, and Clara opens the door to leave. "Come over to my place next Wednesday we'll have some more fun." She winks at the Doctor and leaves.

To be continued…


End file.
